


Cold

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Cold, Drabble, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really cold and Kurt doesn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Because many people are complaining that it’s cold where you guys are staying and I hope this warms you up.

“It’s cold.”

“I know, baby.” Blaine sighed, turning towards his husband sitting on their bed and cooing at the sight before him. Kurt was hugging his knees to his chest, wearing his fluffy [polar bear pyjama pants](http://images.esellerpro.com/2325/I/685/41/ln684%20blue.jpg) and their old Dalton sweater, bundled up in three blankets. He looked like a baby bird and Blaine just wanted to scoop him into his arms and cuddle him until the end of time.

“It’s still cold.” Kurt mumbled, looking up at him from his blanket cocoon, “make it stop.”

“I can’t do that, Kurt.” Blaine laughed and crawled onto the bed next to him, “but I can make some hot chocolate for you?”

“Maybe later, come do your husbandly duties and snuggle me please.” Kurt pouted as he opened his arms.

“Well if I absolutely have to.” Blaine rolled his eyes before sitting between his legs, cuddling close with his back pressing against his husband’s chest.

“You’re wearing your fluffy pants too.” He hummed, running his fingers along Blaine’s [penguin printed pants](http://images.esellerpro.com/2325/I/685/41/LN684%20white%20lt%20blue.jpg).

“I wanted us to match.”

A beat of silence.

“Sneak attack!” Two hands came up to frame Blaine’s face.

“ _Cold!_ ” Blaine squealed, wriggling in his husband’s arms, “Kurt! Cold hands, cold hands.”

Kurt just hummed in response, nuzzling his nose against Blaine’s untamed curls, “you’re so warm. And cuddly. Like a puppy.”

“A puppy, huh.” Blaine snorted, taking both Kurt’s hands into his and rubbing them gently before placing them on his chest. Kurt hummed happily again, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Well, since I’m so replaceable I should just go, shouldn’t I?”

“ _But baby it’s cold outside…_ ” Kurt sang sleepily from behind him and Blaine chuckled again.

“Don’t you dare.” Kurt’s arms tightened around him. “I’m always warm when I’m with you.”

“Sleep, honey, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Mmkay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know what inspired this fic, go to the tumblr link and laugh at my demise XD Can be found here: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/112227052271/cold


End file.
